Clannad: Story of Kane Adkins
by bopdog111
Summary: Kane Mark Adkins a boy who is an orphan, and survived an accident that costed his family has went to Japan so he will avoid the memories. There he meets new friends, new experiences, and bad people. Join Kane as he goes through what the life of Japan and the rest of a teenager life really is.


**I don't own Clannad! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" - Someone talking.<p>

Hey! - Narrating.

_"Hey!" _- Japanese_._

_Hey! _-Thoughts, and flashbacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 11: 56<strong>

**Date: 3/24/09**

A boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes is in a plane flying toward the horizon and he dozed off under the night sky.

* * *

><p><em>The boy looked a little younger is riding a car with a little girl, and a boy older then him, along with his parent are riding a car. Then the car collided with a truck with it's driver drunk as it damaged the car. The boy woke up in a hospital with his arm in a cast stiches on his shoulder, and bandages wrapped around his head. The nurse told him his family died in the collision.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" A voice called out as the boy woke up and saw a worker. "Were here at Japan." The worker told him. "Thanks." The boy said. The worker whispered quietly "Sorry about your family." After the boy walked out of the plane he saw a lot of buildings along with a sign that says 'Hikarizaka'. <em>Guess it's time to settle down here. <em>The boy thought.

He walked until he saw a building. _"This is the __Hikarizaka high school dormitory."_ A female voice said. He looked beside him to see a woman with purple hair into ponytails, a white shirt, blue jeans, yellow apron, white shoes, yellow eyes, and teeth that looks like fangs. "Eh?" The boy ask. The woman ask _"Are you from America?"_

The boy only said "Yeah if you ask me if i'm from America." The woman said in english "Oh sorry anyway i said from before: This is the Hikarizaka high school dormitory." "The dormitory huh?" The boy ask. "Yeah to a high school i am Misae Sagara." The woman said. "Hi i just got here from america. I'm Kane Adkins." The boy said.

"You haven't found a place to live at?" Misae ask him. "No. But i'll find a place." Kane answered. Misae ask "How about you come live at the dormitory?" Kane said "I thought dormitorys are used by students." "Yeah but i'm the manager of this one i'll allow you to stay." Misae pointed out. Kane ask "What do i got to do?" "Follow me." Misae answered.

They walked inside the dormitory.

* * *

><p>They walked inside an office where Misae gets him signed up. "Full name?" Misae ask. "Kane Mark Adkins." Kane answered. "Age?" Misae ask. "16." Kane answered surprising her. "Occupation?" Misae ask. "Video Game Developer." Kane answered surprising her again. "Where are you from?" Misae ask. "Franklin Kentucky, USA." Kane answered. "And relatives?" Misae ask.<p>

Kane looked down and said "Only a uncle with his family the rest are... dead." Misae gasp. "Oh! I-I'm sorry." Misae gasped. "No worries." Kane said. "Alright and... there! Your signed in. Don't lose this." Misae said as she gave Kane a card that has his picture and name on it. "Okay Ms. Sagara." Kane said with his manners. Misae chuckled and said "Call me Misae and watched out for the Rugby Players."

"Yes ma'am." Kane said as he nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p>As Kane walked down the hall he sees two men one with blue hair, another with blonde hair, wearing alike uniforms pants, and shoes. They saw him walking and looked at him as Kane passed them to room 23. After Kane made it he went inside and placed some special locks on the door. He saw that the room is messy. He smiled and to the TV. The boys outside placed their eyes on the door and heard Music a song called 'The Joker'.<p>

During the song playing he begin cleaning the room by picking up garbage, sweep the room, mop the kitchen, waxed the windows, and dusted the ceilings. Then he placed a special sheet on the couch and he placed a pillow on it. He put his blanket on it. When the room's clean he then put the groceries up. Spices in the cabinet, oils beside the stove, detergents behind the sink, and food, and drinks in the fridge.

When everything is finished he turned off the music. Then one of the boys outside knocked on the door as Kane said "Come in!" They opened the door as the blue hair boy said _"H__ello." "Misae-san never told us new people are coming?" _The blonde hair boy said. "Uh... if you two know english then please tell me what your saying." Kane said.

"Oh. I said 'Hello' i'm Tomoya Okazaki." The boy with blue hair said. "I'm Youhei Sunohara but please call me Sunohara." The boy with blonde hair said. "I'm Kane Adkins." Kane said. "Hey we should get to know you." Tomoya suggested. "I agree with him." Sunohara said. "Okay." Kane said. He played some music called 'Collectives Consequences' and went to the kitchen to make some snacks.

They can hear banging on the walls and someone yelled "TURN THAT DAMN THING DOWN!" Sunohara jumped. Kane ignored that and continued. Another banging has been heard as another voice yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sunohara jumped again and told Kane "You better take their advice." "Yeah... No." Kane said surprising Tomoya, and shocking Sunohara.

More banging can be heard as two voices yelled "TURN THAT DOWN OR WE WILL DO IT!" Sunohara jumped. "Ugh. Too noisy." Kane said annoyed as he paused the music. He yelled "YOU TWO SHUT UP!" As Sunohara jumped and Kane resumed the music. More banging is heard and a voice yelled "YOUR THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP!"

"Ugh!" Kane grunted annoyed. He grabbed the TV remote. "TURN YOUR F-" Kane presses the mute button and the voice instantly stops. He pressed mute again and the voice yelled "-NG TV DOWN OR ELSE!" Kane pressed the mute button and there are no more voices. He locked the door with his special locks and said "Ah. No noises." He resumes the snacks.

Tomoya can see some banging on the door but the hinges, and locks aren't being torn off by force. Sunohara is in disbelief. For 5 minutes the voices aren't back and the door isn't being broke down. After Kane finished the snacks Tomoya ask "What did you do?" "I made a special Mute button on a TV remote so that no banging or angry voices can be heard." Kane answered.

"And the door how come it's not coming down?" Tomoya ask. "I made special locks which not even a 5000 pound wrecking ball can break. The nails are like that as yell." Kane said shocking the two. After Kane told them about his entire life they were shocked and surprised. "Your an orphan?" Sunohara ask. "Yeah my little sister, and older brother they shielded me from the blast." Kane said as Tomoya felt bad for him.

Tomoya decided to make him feel better but whispering something at his ear. Kane ask Sunohara "Hey can you get me something to drink downstairs?" "Ain't you got something in the fridge?" Sunohara ask. "I want to save them for later." Kane answered. "Okay then." Sunohara said. He walked and unlocked the locks and opened the door and some arms grabbed him and he was pulled out of the room. Tomoya presses unmute at the door as they heard voices yelling "SUNOHARA! YOU BEEN THE ONE!?" "LET'S GET HIM!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard Sunohara screamed like a little girl as more and more punching noises being landed on him. "Should we do something?" Kane ask while sweatdropping. "Nah. He's small but resilient." Tomoya said while smirking. After a few minutes Sunohara came back in after Tomoya pressed the mute button. "YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TELL KANE TO DO THAT!?" Sunohara yelled at Tomoya.

Kane is confused about it as Tomoya pointed out "You see Sunohara has a lot of trouble with Rugby Players and he has a lot of beatings." Kane chuckled on that. "Oh you think that's funny huh!? Yeah that's real funny!" Sunohara yelled at him. After a few minutes Sunohara dozed off on Kane's couch. "Should we wake him?" The blonde American ask. "No. He is always sleeping even in class." Tomoya replied.

Tomoya checked his watch and said "Oh damn it i'm late to meet a friend of mine." "Can i come?" Kane ask. "Sure after all i'm sure her and her parents would like to meet someone from America." Tomoya answered as they walked leaving Sunohara behind. They walked to a bakery. _"Hello." _Tomoya said for them. "Looks like no one's here." Kane said. "It may look like that but their are some people living here. Stay here Kane i'll be back." Tomoya said as he walks to a door.

Kane looked at the bread in confusion before a voice told him _"That's this week's new release. Try one if you like." _He looked over and saw a women with brown with two large locks over her shoulders, a few strands standing at the top, a blue bow, a red, and brown diamond shirt with long brown sleeves, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Eh?" Kane ask. The woman blinked _"Your English?" _"I'm from America ma'am." Kane said almost answering her question. The woman smiled and said "Hello welcome to Furukawa Bread! I'm one of the owners Sanae Furukawa. I said: That's this week's new release. Try one if you like." The woman now identified as Sanae said. "Does everyone here in Japan know english?" Kane muttered in his breath.

"You don't have to worry about paying. After all it is a leftover. The concept of it is soothing." Sanae said still with her smile. "'Soothing'? Very well." Kane said as he tries a piece of bread that that looks like a banana. He grows confused when he felt it's chewy. He looked at the bitten part if the bread and saw the banana was real along with the peel. "There is a banana inside. It's called banana Bread fit for an American." Sanae explained.

"You got that right and this is a great idea you made." Kane said as he tries another bite. "I know! It's a victory from an idea." Sanae said victorious. She grow when she saw he isn't eating anymore. "Uh is something wrong?" She ask. "What isn't? I'm gonna be completely honest here: This bread is a waste of money." Kane said shocking Sanae.

"It-It isn't good?" Sanae ask slowly. "It is good yes but the problem is the peel it makes the bread chewy. Nobody likes Banana peels inside what their eating you know." Kane said. He heard some sniffing as he looks over and was surprised to see Sanae is on the verge of crying. She closed her eyes and said slowly and trying to keep her sobs in "Y-You don't l-like m-my pastry my-my homemade p-pastry?"

"H-Hey Mrs. Furukawa..." Kane tried to calm her. "... MY PASTRY IS A WASTE OF MONEY WITH THE PEEL ON!?" Sanae yelled as she ran out with tears in her eyes. "Wow! Didn't know she was that sensitive. I hope her husband isn't the same." Kane said. He was suddenly hit at the back while a male voice yelled _"Hey!" _"What the?" Kane ask as he turned around. What he saw like made him say "Okay this is going to suck."

He is facing a man with brown hair that looks like Tomoya's with some strands facing out on the top like Sanae's a brown long sleeve shirt, blue inner shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a cigarette in his mouth right behind a flaming background while holding an aluminum bat. The man who Kane thinks is Mr. Furukawa realized Kane is American said "You said something you shouldn't have said!"

He pointed his bat at the frightened American and said "You shouldn't have kept eating and said it tasted good! I swear you kids from the USA these days you almost have no respect. The truth is always harsh i know that. But to say one like the bread to Sanae's face would be... TOO BRUTAL FOR HER!" He walked toward him while Kane stepped back while the scene looks like they are running as Mr. Furukawa yelled "People from the neighborhood comes here to Furukawa bread tried our pastry and said it tasted good! It's an unspoken rule it's the law!"

Mr. Furukawa shoved the bat right below Kane's jaw as he said "You follow me American!? Or else i'll knock you down." "Old Man stop it." A voice said. Mr. Furukawa and Kane looked over and saw Tomoya glaring at Mr. Furukawa and there was a girl beside him. The girl has brown hair like Sanae with a few strands sticking out, a matching uniform like Tomoya, and Sunohara's except, white collar, a small purple skirt, long white socks reaching to her knees, brown sneakers, and almost looks like she isn't wearing any pants.

"Why should i brat?" Mr. Furukawa ask Tomoya. The girl answered for him _"Because he's Tomoya-Kun's friend Dad." __Tomoya-Kun? That must mean that girl loves Tomoya. _Kane thought. Mr. Furukawa sighed and said "Fine. I better not catch you making fun of Sanae's bread again." He released Kane from the hold. "You told her the bread is horrible?" Tomoya ask in dullness.

"No i just told her it is good but the peel was still on Tomoya. Huh? Who's this?" Kane ask about the girl. The girl smiled and hold her hand out and said "Hi. I'm Nagisa Furukawa!" Kane looked at her hand grabbed it and laid a little kiss on it. Nagisa let out a squeak as her cheeks redden, Tomoya was shocked, and Mr. Furukawa was looking at Kane with a glare.

Kane ask "What first time experience the American version of being called a 'Gentleman'?" Nagisa nodded with her face still shocked. Mr. Furukawa was about to yell until they heard Sanae chuckling "Well then Nagisa. Their is going to be more American version of stuff after that." As she walks inside the bakery again. "Sanae you are allowing this?" Mr. Furukawa ask her. "Yes Akio-San after all he is being a Gentleman." Sanae said with her usual smile.

Kane said to Sanae "Sorry about the bread Mrs. Furukawa I didn't know you were that sensitive." "That's okay i had stuff like that all the time." Sanae said to him with a smile. Akio said "You know that wasn't the first time Sanae's bread was made a fool of. The brat done it once too." As he glared at Tomoya who glared back.

"Brat? Old Man? Is there some kind of rivalry between you two?" Kane ask in confusion. "Yeah that happened since they met." Nagisa answered. Sanae said while giggling "It is so silly sometimes." "Silly!?" Akio, and Tomoya exclaimed at the same time before they looked at each other. "Sorry about the bread uh Akio was it?" Kane ask as Akio nodded. "Don't worry about my dad at all." Nagisa said.

"I see. Tomoya is Nagisa the friend you said?" Kane ask as Tomoya nodded. "He told you about me?" Nagisa ask. "He told me he was late to meet you." Kane said. "Oh i know since their was a new student in the dorms." Nagisa said. "Hate to break it to you but i'm not a new student." Kane said shocking everyone. "Then how come your living at the dorms?" Akio ask with suspicion in his voice.

"Misae Sagara has allowed me to stay at the dorms since she is the manager." Kane answered. Tomoya said duly "No surprise there. She is too soft and kind on people." "Your welcome to come here anytime." Sanae said. "Thanks." Kane said. Kane looked at his watch and said "Aw crap i better head back. It's midnight." Kane said.

"Need some help?" Nagisa ask. "No thanks Nigisa. I can manage. Goodnight everyone." Kane told her with a smile. "Kane here you might need this." Tomoya said as he gives Kane his uniform exposing a white inner shirt with a red tie. Kane smiled and said "Thanks." Then he exited the store and walked down to the dorms. Then Tomoya explained Kane's whole life to the Furukawas.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2:34.<strong>

After Kane arrived back at his room he saw everything was untouched and Sunohara is gone but left behind was a note. He opened it and it said:

'Dear Kane.

Sorry i dozed off on your couch but i left and i'll see ya tomorrow.

Signed Sunohara.'

_At least Sunohara apologized. _Kane thought. He throw the note away, put the uniform at a basket of clean laundry, and laid down as he placed the covers on him and drifts off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go my first Clannad fic ever and if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to ask. I'm still new to Clannad. Be sure to review!<strong>


End file.
